Caring Sasuke
by Seishes
Summary: Después de la doctora Sakura Haruno tener una caliente sesión de sexo con su paciente Sasuke Uchiha no vuelven a verse, hasta que un año después un equipo especial llega a su apartamento alegando que su agente necesita atención medica, más específicamente la suya. Sakura no puede negarse al saber quien es, Sasuke sigue siendo un sexy macho, y Sakura descubrirá lo posesivo que es.


**¡Nos vemos en las notas! **

**Deben leer con cuidado porque yo no haré el típico flash en cursiva.**

* * *

**Cuidando a Sasuke **

**I**

******–**

**–**

******–**

**–**

Sakura Haruno se encontraba sentada en su oficina, un espacio acogedor en el hospital central de Washington DC, con estanterías de madera pulida y un escritorio de cristal y caoba, no podía concentrarse en absoluto desde hacía casi un año, revisaba distraídamente todo y no podía olvidar los penetrantes ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella a sus 27 años de edad tenía todos los logros que alguien desearía para una vida prospera, _casi, _había empezado sus estudios en medicina poco después de graduarse de la secundaria con sus 14 años de edad, siempre fue una chica inteligente y bonita, con el pelo naturalmente rosa (ahora pintado de rubio platino) había decidido pintárselo porque en la rama de medicina siempre le habían reprochado que tener colores de cabello llamativos no irradiaba profesionalismo, luego su piel muy blanca y rosácea y sus bonitos y grandes ojos verdes. Muchos de sus colegas médicos le lanzaban indirectas del motivo por el cual ella estaba en aquel puesto, haciendo referencia a su físico en vez de a su intelecto, ella les entendía ya que la mayoría de ellos tenían más de 40 años de edad pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida.

Nuevamente suspiro, eran las 9:00 pm y aun no terminaba de revisar sus informes de quirófano, desde su inicio aquel año había sido un desastre, todo después de haber renunciado a su empleo en California en un hospital privado, todo comenzó la noche que entraron con un hombre herido de tres impactos de bala a media noche de un sábado (su día de turno), de inmediato ella entro a cirugía con él y logro salvarle la vida a duras penas, uno de los impactos había dado cerca del pulmón y era peligroso extraer la bala, tras casi seis horas en la sala de operaciones logró terminar exitosamente, tan pronto trasladaron al paciente a una habitación ella solicitó sus datos, solo dos de los cuatro hombres que habían llegado se habían quedado, un rubio alto de ojos azules se acercó a ella y le dijo el nombre y la edad del hombre en cama, Sasuke Uchiha 29 años de edad y le dijo que era un agente policial, no quiso agregar nada más, aunque ella lo supuso por el traje negro que llevaban todos, incluyendo el herido.

Dos días después...

Sakura fue a primera hora a ver a Sasuke, cuando se acerco a la cama y lo detallo bien se dio cuenta de que era realmente atractivo, tenía las pestañas largas y negras, no podía verle los ojos porque los tenía cerrados, pero se fijo en los demás detalles, la piel blanca, una nariz perfecta y unos labios seductores. En ese momento se preguntó que se sentiría besarlo _¡es tú paciente tonta! _se reclamo mentalmente, tras respirar y controlar su sonrojo le tomo el pulso y la temperatura. Todo en orden. Cuando estuvo a irse, una mano le sostuvo el codo y le hizo caer directamente hacía un par de brazos que la amordazaron.

**–**¿Quién eres? **–**Preguntó Sasuke Uchiha, tenía claras facciones de alguien agotado pero su expresión le decía que aun así, ella no tendría oportunidad contra él.

**–**Soy la doctora Sakura Haruno, estas en el hospital, todo esta bien **–**Respondió ella incomoda, la posición de sus brazos era dolorosa.

**–**¿Cómo puedo creerte? **–**Le espeto él peligrosamente.

**–**Si me soltases podría mostrarte mi identificación.

Lentamente él libero uno de sus brazos y ella saco del bolsillo delantero de su bata su identificación medica, al verla Sasuke se alivio y se dejo caer en la camilla nuevamente. Sakura vio que él se había arrancado la intravenosa, y se preguntó como había podido incorporarse tras la operación. Sasuke se puso una mano en el abdomen y se quejo de dolor.

**–**Por el amor de Dios, tienes una resistencia increíble **–**Ella le paso un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesilla y él bebió.

**–**¿Qué ha pasado? **–**Preguntó él.

**–**Te han traído a media noche del sábado herido de balas. Sé que eres agente policial así que no preguntaré nada más, si sigues así durante los próximos cuatro días te daremos de alta, eso si, necesitaras descanso durante al menos una semana más y tomarte los analgésicos **–**Explico ella, parecía que había caído en cuenta de su presencia masculina, tenía unos ojos preciosos y negros, todo en él le atraía hasta lo imposible, deseaba quitarle la manta de las piernas y tocarlo por todo el cuerpo _¡Que pares el carro, es tú paciente y pronto se ira! _de nuevo se sonrojo. Era increíble su deseo por él, ella no solía reaccionar así ante ningún hombre.

**–**¿Dónde están mis compañeros?

**–**El hombre rubio volverá en unas horas, se ha quedado casi todo el tiempo y fue a cambiarse y a comer algo, según me dijo **–**Ella recordó que el sujeto rubio no quiso decirle su nombre, era un grosero.

Él la miro durante un corto tiempo y cerro los ojos como meditando.

**–**¿Te sientes mal? **–**Le preguntó Sakura poniendo su mano en la frente de él. De inmediato sintió un tirón y al darse cuenta estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cara del hombre, su mirada hizo que la sangre le hirviese.

**–**¿Está casada doctora? ¿hijos? **–**Le preguntó él suavemente.

**–**N-no, pero suélteme por favor **–**Exclamo Sakura en voz baja, si alzaba el tono alguien podría entrar.

**–**Eso es bueno, pase el seguro a la puerta y baje la persiana, hagamos algo beneficioso para ambos **–**Le dijo Sasuke con la voz cargada de deseo, de inmediato sintió sus bragas húmedas y le dolieron los pezones, solo una parte de su mente era racional.

_La ética Sakura, la ética. _

**–**Estamos en el hospital, no puedo hacer esto señor Uchiha, usted ahora mismo es mi paciente **–**Mascullo ella débilmente.

**–**¿Nunca ha tenido fantasías sexuales? hágalo, puedo ver cuanto me desea doctora **–**Le dijo él lentamente, aprovechándose del corto espacio que les separaba la beso en la boca y ella se rindió. No supo en que momento cerro el pestillo y bajo la persiana solo que ahora se besaba apasionadamente con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura paso su mano en el torso de Sasuke, al notar que se tensó recordó su herida y se puso más cuidadosa, el hombre tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su pene, de inmediato se sonrojo al notar su tamaño, era grande, largo y grueso, sin evitarlo lo apretó suavemente, hacía un largo tiempo que ella no tenía relaciones sexuales, tras romper con su pareja, se sumió en el trabajo y no tenía espacio para pensar en otra cosa, ahora mismo era como si hubiesen abierto un contenedor a presión, él la beso más duramente y le tomo un pecho en la mano mientras la otra bajaba a su intimidad, los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron sus labios húmedos y luego empezó a frotar su clítoris rítmicamente, ella aumento la intensidad de sus caricias en el pene.

**–**Estas muy húmeda doctora, lista para que te folle ¿te gusta duro o suave? puedo hacer lo que quieras **– **Le dijo él roncamente al oído.

**–**Duro y profundo **–**jadeo ella mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos largos.

**–**Ponte encima de mis muslos, no me duelen, ten cuidado de apoyarte en mi torso, si lo haces gritaría y no sería de placer.

Ella lo hizo, en el proceso se le subió la falda ya que tenía que abrir mucho las piernas porque él era demasiado grande, al sentarse en sus muslos noto que eran firmes, duros y gruesos, no esperaba menos de alguien que trabaja con seguridad, pero no estaba acostumbrada ya que la mayoría de esos hombres comían donas todo el día y veían la televisión hasta que algo interesante ocurría, pero él se veía muy joven, quizás su edad, así que no le dio más vueltas, le aparto la manta y le bajo los bóxer tras subir la bata de hospital , su pene era tal como ella había sentido, largo, grueso y parecía una roca cuando lo tomo en su mano, su punta estaba cubierta por el liquido pre-seminal y ella lo quiso chupar.

**–**Súbete esa falda lo más que puedas para mi, cielo **–**Ella lo hizo**– **Ahora apártate las bragas, recuerda que soy un hombre herido, si no esa maldita ropa estaría desgarrada, créeme. **–** Apartó la seda de sus bragas a un lado y empezó a frotar su humedad contra la polla dura.

**–**¿Ahora qué hago? **–**Le pregunto ella moviendo sus caderas lentamente, toda la racionalidad a la mierda, quería que Sasuke la follara, la excitación la tenía al limite.

**–**Métela lentamente en ti, tienes el control, si estuviese sano estarías arriba de todas formas, soy muy grande y tú pequeña.

**–**No soy de vidrio chico duro **–**Le reprocho ella.

**–**Estoy duro por ti, mete mi polla en ti ahora **–**Le respondió divertido.

Sakura coloco la cabeza del pene en su entrada y lentamente empezó a bajar, quiso gritar cuando sintió la cabeza dentro, cada parte de ella se amoldaba a él, continuo metiéndola y sintió una ligera molestia cuando iba por la mitad, se lo atribuyo al tiempo sin sexo y a que él tenía una polla enorme, el placer reemplazo cualquier otra sensación cuando lo sintió llenarla completamente, era el paraíso, movió las caderas en círculos y luego tomo un ritmo desenfrenado, se mordió los labios profundamente para no gritar, sentía que se los iba a perforar.

**–**Vamos Sakura, no grites o nos descubrirán **–**Murmuro él gracioso y agitado.

**–**C-callate

**–**Falta poco, muévete duro, vamos cielo **–**le instaba él con la respiración más irregular.

Su estrechez apretó el pene de Sasuke cuando el orgasmo estuvo cerca, con un grito se dejo ir, y continuo unos instantes más hasta que lo sintió correrse, su semen se disparaba en ella con fuerza, se sentiría preocupada, pero ella había empezado a cuidarse con la píldora para controlar sus periodos menstruales desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que no había riesgo de embarazo. Un nuevo miedo se encendió en su cabeza, ¿tendría él enfermedades?, se sintió horrorizada, él era un agente, no creía que lo dejasen continuar trabajando si se enterasen de algo así, eso no la calmo.

**–**¿No tienes ninguna enfermedad cierto? **–**Pregunto tensándose.

**–**Tranquila, estoy limpio **–**Él rio bajito

**–**No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima **–**Dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

**–**No lo sé, pero tengo tu peso encima **–**Le dijo Sasuke, que movió un poco la cadera hacía arriba, haciéndola sentir que él estaba listo para otra ronda.

**–**¡Por Dios! ¿ya te has recuperado? **–**Inquirió sorprendida.

**–**Soy fantasía hecha realidad, cielo, mueve ese lindo trasero.

Sin decir nada Sakura bajo su boca hasta la de él y se fundieron en una sesión de sexo caliente.

_De nuevo_ suspiró triste, al día siguiente ella no sabía como mirarlo a la cara, por lo que mando a otra enfermera a chequearlo, los cuatro días prometidos pasaron y él fue dado de alta, aun así a su mente le llegaban aquellas escenas deliciosas que no la dejaban en paz, cada parte de ese hospital la hacía recordarlo, veía el armario y fantaseaba con tener sexo allí con él, su escritorio en la oficina, el baño, todo la hacía sentirse necesitada de ese espécimen imponente y espectacular de hombre, por lo que al pasar el mes ella pidió el traslado a Washintong, donde juraba que su mente estaría ocupada adaptándose y pensando en trabajo. Cuan equivocada había estado, _quizás deberías volver a Japón _se dijo sin esperanzas, _o conseguirme un novio, _podría darle una oportunidad a Noah Walker, su colega medico que intentaba ligársela cada dos por tres. Descartó la idea. No quería tener a alguien tan molesto con ella. Eran las 10:00PM cuando decidió llevarse los informes para revisarlos por la mañana, aparte del recuerdo del hombre más sexy de la historia, estaba cansada por la falta de sueño de esos días, molida totalmente. Metió todo en su portafolios de piel, se puso su abrigo mullido color café y salió. Su automóvil, un modesto Honda estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, lo puso en marcha y fue directo a su apartamento alquilado que no quedaba muy lejos. Lo primero que hizo al pisar su piso alfombrado fue sacarse los zapatos y tirar la chaqueta al sofá, luego se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente, se puso el pijama y fue directo a la cama.

Un fuerte ruido la despertó por la mañana, vio su reloj, _5:00AM _por amor a Dios, otro ruido la saco de su mirada a la hora, ahora estuvo alarmada, eso sonó como algo rompiéndose, se puso las pantuflas y bajo casi cayéndose de la cama. Cuando llego al pasillo diviso a tres hombres altos y vestidos de negro revisando su apartamento. Su vista se dirigió a su jarrón favorito roto.

**–**¿¡Pero qué maldita sea hacen!? **–**Les grito cuando estuvo más cerca.

Uno de los tipos la miró mientras se acercaba, era alto, tenía los ojos verdes y lucia calmado. Cuando estuvo frente a ella rebusco en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña foto tipo carnet. Sus ojos jades miraron incrédula la foto y su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo, era Sasuke Uchiha.

**–**¿Qué significa esto? **–**Pregunto ella sin entender, el hombre caliente de sus sueños tenía que ver con esos sujetos que habían forzado su apartamento, ¿qué hacían allí?

**–**Este es nuestro agente especial Sasuke Uchiha, estamos al tanto de que usted le atendió hace un año exactamente en un hospital de California, requerimos sus servicios para una operación especial. Lamentamos haber forzado su puerta, los gastos serán cubiertos, pero necesitamos que usted se vista ahora mismo, empaque ropa y venga con nosotros. Nos están esperando afuera.

**–**Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco**– **¿Ha perdido la cabeza? esto es demasiado repentino, podrían haber llamado con antelación para pensarlo, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

**–**La necesitamos a usted, si no viene nos veremos obligados a llevarla a la fuerza, nuestro agente necesita de sus servicios.

A su mente vino la imagen de Sasuke. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué la necesitaban precisamente a ella?, por otro lado podría volver a verlo, ver al dueño de sus sueños húmedos. No supo en que momento había empacado y se había metido al coche, pero el deseo de ver a Sasuke era tan fuerte que no le dio más vueltas, ella enviaría un mensaje a la directora del hospital para excusar su falta.

**–**Ella vino pronto -escucho una voz divertida en el asiento de adelante del Jeep.

**–**Supongo que se sintió motivada **–**Respondió alguien a su lado, reconoció al hombre de ojos verdes.

Uno de ellos se asomo para mirarla, él era lindo, tenía el cabello marrón, los ojos azules y una sonrisa preciosa, por un momento se sintió cohibida, estaba en pijama con hombres sexys en un coche.

**–**Vaya pero que linda eres -dijo el sujeto tras mirarla un rato**– **¿Qué relación tienes con nuestro jefe?

Ella casi suelta un jadeo ¿jefe? ¿Sasuke era su jefe? por amor a todo lo bueno.

**–**Frunció la boca**–** No tengo ninguna relación con él, aun trato de asimilar el por qué me monte aquí.

**–**Él soltó una carcajada**– **Soy Jackson y tú me agradas, si necesitas a alguien que caliente tú cama no dudes en llamarme -le guiño un ojo.

**–**Sakura se rió sin poder evitarlo**– **Lo pensaré, soy Sakura.

**–**¿Eres de Japón? ese es el nombre del árbol rosa súper femenino, he visto de esos en unas cuantas misiones a Japón, son muy bonitos, pero no los quisiera en mi jardín.

**–**Soy japonesa, pero me he educado en América , mis padres viven allá y yo aquí, no me mires con esa cara de sorpresa, tengo 27 años de edad y soy independiente.

**–**Estoy gratamente sorprendido **–**Jackson le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**–**¿A dónde vamos?

**–**A nuestro cuartel, llegaremos en unas horas en el avión.

**–**¿Avión? ¿Qué rayos debo hacer cuando lleguemos a ese sitio?, la verdad es que no tengo nada muy claro.

**–**Serás la medico personal de Sasuke, por alguna razón se vio empecinado en que fueses tú, cuando llevamos a otros médicos casi los mata sacándolos a patadas de su habitación, fue muy gracioso.

**–**Jackson cállate, tuvimos que pagarles por los daños **–**Hablo el que estaba a su lado. Él fijo su vista verde en ella**–**Me llamo Aron, lamento no haberme presentado antes.

**–**Un gusto. Y bueno, ¿Debo cuidar de él? ¿Qué tiene?

**–**Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos, por ahora vamos a bajar, llegamos al punto de encuentro con el avión.

**–**

******–**

**–**

******–**

* * *

******Aquí con una nueva historia xD, sé que debo re-subir el capitulo dos de Two face's para los que lo leyeron antes de que lo removiese, antes que nada el motivo; Porque decidí que colocar la primera vez de Sakura de esa forma no era bueno, así que decidí editarlo, como el word de mi lap es pirata ya no funciona xD entonces hace dos días me entere de Word Online y ahora escribí esto en vez de terminar el otro u.u pero las compensaré, subiré el capitulo de Two Face's luego, por ahora mi nueva idea de locas! Esta historia es por mi trauma con las novelas de Laurann Dogner, hombres calientes chicas, hombres calientes xD así que puedo decir que me ha inspirado, espero os guste, bye! un beso a las que me apoyan, responderé a los comentarios de Two face's en el siguiente capitulo, muah!**


End file.
